


Cover You

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [11]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's getting older, but Noiz doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover You

Koujaku observed himself in the bathroom mirror, turning his head slowly left and right. It was becoming an everyday ritual but the older man couldn't help himself; he wanted to see the changes bit by bit.Tan skin that used to be firm and bright was now a bit dull and soft to touch. A few gray strands were noticeable in his black hair that still fell to the center of his back. His red eyes that once held so much fire was calmer now, save for certain situations. His body ached and his bones creaked and everything that seemed so far in the distance was coming to head much too fast.

Ten years wasn't a long time after all.

"Oi, what are you doing in there, old man?"

Noiz's voice was soft as it came through the door, but Koujaku could hear the underlying curiousness and impatience as well. Smiling to himself slightly, Koujaku let his hair fall loosely down his back and shoulders and stepped out the bathroom. The bedroom was cool as morning breezes blew in. The sun was barely visible behind the grayish clouds, a sign of Fall coming to Midorijima.

"There you are finally," Noiz said from his spot on the bed. "I thought you had keeled over or something. Almost had to call the ambulance."

"Shut up, you little shit."

Koujaku sat on the edge of the bed and glanced back at Noiz. The younger man sat propped up against his pillows with his feet crossed and arms behind his head. He wore the usual blank expression, save for the piercings that were now gone, but there was a light in his eyes that Koujaku had grown accustomed to after so many years.

When had it appeared again? Before or after they got married?

"What were you doing in the bathroom anyway? You're not having those kinds of problems already, are you?"

"What? No! Don't say such things, idiot... I was looking at myself. Closely."

"Hnh."

Noiz grunted at that, neither interested or disinterested. It was his way of showing that he was used to the old man's ramblings but that it wasn't something that bothered him anymore -- sometimes it was intriguing, what Koujaku had to say, but most of it was just food for thought.

"I was surprised at first," Koujaku said, turning away and looking at nothing in particular. "I've got plenty of gray hair now and I don't move as fast as I used to. I thought I had plenty of time to do everything that I needed to do, but ten years have already passed you know? Ten years."

"I know, old man. I've been here with you for those ten years."

"Yeah." Koujaku smiled sadly then, his eyes lowered. "It's been a wonderful time with you... even though I've never actually said that out loud, I always think it. You're annoying and abrasive, even though you're almost thirty years old now. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you, but I wonder... will you finally leave one day?"

"What?" There was a sternness in Noiz's voice that would've caught Koujaku off-guard if he didn't know what he was going to say. They'd never questioned or doubted their relationship since they had started dating and gotten married -- they argued continuously and bumped heads almost every day, but they had never voiced doubts before.

There was never a reason to before.

"I'm getting old, Noiz."

"I am too," Noiz said, looking slightly annoyed now. "We're both older now. What's your point?"

Koujaku sighed, feeling his brow twitch and a headache forming.

"Don't you want someone younger now? Not an 'old man'. I'm practically ten years older than you. Doesn't that bother you even a little bit? Eventually, I won't be able to do much anymore, and I know how often you need to be... satisfied."

Noiz snorted as he crawled over to Koujaku and pulled the older man against his chest. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his husband. Koujaku had an earthy smell about him that mixed well with the herbal tang of the cigarettes that he now smoked every once in a while. Noiz kissed along his neck gently, lingering over the feel of warm flesh against his lips.

"I don't want anyone else. I have you."

Koujaku shivered as Noiz slid a hand under his shirt and the other down the front of his sweatpants. As he got older, Koujaku slowly grew out of wearing his kimonos all the time. He wore them when he worked at the salon or relaxed around the house, but he figured that he should try wearing more clothes now, because it was more appropriate. Noiz wasn't happy about it at all, especially when it came to undressing the older man.

"You're making it harder to reach you," he'd said one time when they had to separate from a kiss for oxygen while trying to remove each other's clothes. "I used to be able to sneak into your kimono easily. You wearing shirts just makes it a hassle."

Koujaku hissed softly as he felt Noiz's hand on his cock. It was hot and welcoming, the funny sensation already stirring in his belly. He hadn't really lost his libido through age -- actually, he found himself just as ready to fuck like Noiz -- but thinking about growing older everyday was beginning to kill the mood. Noiz hummed in approval and licked the back of Koujaku's neck.

"This doesn't seem affected by your old age yet," he said huskily, stroking slowly. "No, it's beginning to get hard already. Do you feel that, old man? You're getting hard in my hand already, and I haven't even started yet."

"Nnh... shut up." Koujaku felt his face burning with shame as Noiz stroked faster. He was already dripping pre-come, and if Noiz kept stroking him like that...

Koujaku cried out as he came hard and fast, staining Noiz's hand and the front of his pants. His legs trembled uncontrollably and he found himself gripping Noiz's arms tightly, trying to regain his composure and breath. Noiz continued stroking him until his cock spurted one last time before pulling his hand out. He stared at his come-covered hand and licked it clean, much to the displeasure of Koujaku.

"Don't do that, brat," he groaned. "It's disgusting even after ten years."

"I love it," Noiz said simply, leaning in to kiss Koujaku. "I love you."

Koujaku was left speechless as Noiz's tongue entered his mouth, tangling with his own. The tang and saltiness of his come along his lover's saliva filled his mouth and for a moment, Koujaku wondered how many more times he would be able to experience such a feeling as Noiz slowly pulled away.

"All right, old man. I don't want to hear you talking about growing old anymore. If you're worried about your looks, don't worry about it. If you see gray hair, dye it. You're a hairdresser, aren't you? If you think you'll be useless when it comes to sex, then we can have sex several times a day until neither of us can move anymore. But I'm not leaving you."

Noiz looked at Koujaku, a fierce gleam in his eye. Koujaku looked surprised, his eyes wide. What Noiz had just said... made him sound like a little brat and yet. It was wonderful, so utterly wonderful.

Koujaku chuckled happily as he fully rested against Noiz's chest. He'd always think about getting older every now and again, he figured. Time was never going to stop for anyone, but that didn't mean he had to make growing older a problem. After all, Noiz was getting older too, but he made Koujaku feel younger still -- whether they argued or made love -- and Koujaku wondered how long such feelings would last.

If he really depended on Noiz, probably until death and even afterwards.


End file.
